The Fox and the Angel: NaruHina Romance Fanfiction
by bill.t.burgess
Summary: Naurto is new to Konoha High School, and things are going great. He meets Hinata Hyuga, who he likes off the bat. Does Hinata share Naruto's feelings? Find out in The Fox and the Angel! Rated M for later scenes...
1. Welcome to Konoha High School

**Chapter 1**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A blonde haired boy jumped out of bed, a little frightened by the loud noise that his alarm clock had made. It read 6:30. '_Time to get ready for school._' He thought to himself before getting up to get a shower.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki and today was going to be his first day at Konoha High School, one of the best schools in all of Japan. Naruto had moved to Konoha City from Ota

, Tokyo, where he attended Tokyo High School before the death of his father Minato. After Minato's untimely death, Naurto moved to Konoha City to live with his god-father Jiriya.

After Naurto got out of the shower, he threw on a white-T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black and orange jacket. He turned to walk out of the room when he remembered something. He turned around and walked over to the nightstand next to his bed. There was a blue crystal necklace sitting on the edge of the stand. He picked it up, studied it, and started to cry a little.

"You remembering your father?" Someone asked. Naruto turned around, wiping the tears away from his face. Jiriya was standing at the doorway leading from the hallway to Naurto's bedroom.

"Yeah." Naurto replied as he threw on the necklace. Jiriya walked into the room and told Naruto to sit next to him on the bed.

"Now Naruto," Jiriya looked a little sad and a little irritated at the same time. "I know what your going through, but you shouldn't cry over Minato's death. He would want it that way."

"I know. It's just really really hard, knowing that Father was killed the way he was." Naruto whipped tears away from his face again. "I will do my best to keep my emotions in check though."

"That's my boy." Jiriya said as he patted Naruto on the back. "Have a good first day of school." Jiriya exited the room, leaving Naruto weeping a little bit. Naruto gazed over at his alarm clock; 7:13. 'Crap! I got to catch the bus in five minutes!' Naruto dived to the edge of his bed and grabbed his school bag and ran out the front door.

**…**

Naruto walked onto the bus, looking over the seats towards the back. He found a seat in the very back of the bus, where he could see rats and a little bit of mold growing on the side of the seat. He was used to these types of conditions though. After Minato's death, he was treated like crap and was secluded from everyone and was always given shitty conditions. That all ended when he moved in with Jiriya though.

After a few minutes of driving, the bus came to another stop. Naruto eyed the people getting onto the bus; and old man, a finely dressed couple, and a girl with long dark blue hair. Naurto gasped, she was one of the prettiest girls that he had ever seen in his life. He watched as she made her way to the seat next to him. The girl was fine with the crappy conditions. Why would someone as pretty as her sit in the back of a rutty old bus, next to him of all people?

Naruto must have been staring at her for sometime because when he came back to his senses, the girl was staring back at him, open mouthed and beat red.

"My apologies." He said, taking his eyes off of the girl and turned to look out the window, blushing a little bit. For the rest of the bus ride, Naurto kept taking quick glances at the girl next to him, who had her hands on her legs and looking down at the floor. She was still blushing brightly. Naurto felt like such a creeper.

The bus took one final stop at the entrance of Konoha High School. Naruto and the girl who he had stared at were the only two people to get off of the bus before it took off down the road and rounded a corner. 'This place looks preppy.' Naruto thought as he studied the neatly mowed grass and the students. He looked over at the girl that he had saw on the bus. She was running over to two girls, one with short pink hair and the other with long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. '_I really hope that I see that girl again._' He thought before walking into the huge school ahead of him.

After walking for a few minutes, he found the main office. There were two ladies sitting at a large desk towards the back of the room and three boys sitting in chairs lined up against a big window that showed activity from the entrance hall; one of the boys had red claw marks on both of his cheeks, another had black hair tied up into a weird ponytail, and the last one was morbidly obese and eating a big pack of potato chips.

"Excuse me," Naruto asked one of the ladies at the back desk. The lady looked up, eying him a little suspiciously. "My name is Naurto Uzumaki and this is going to be my first year at Konoha High School."

"Oh yes, you're the Uzumaki kid." She said irritated. She shuffled through some papers on the already cluttered desk and after a moment she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naurto. "This is your class schedule. We are going to have Inuzuka, Kiba show your around. Kiba!" The four boys in the room jumped. The boy that they called Kiba walked over to Naruto and the lady, smirking. "You are going to show Mar. Uzumaki here around the school and show him his classes and so fourth. Think of this as a way to get out of that detention that you almost earned yourself for removing the nails from Mrs. Tsunade's chair."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kiba said. He looked over at Naurto and stuck out his hand, smiling welcomingly. "Hello. My name's Inuzuka, Kiba."

"My name's Uzumaki, Naruto." Naurto replied as he took Kiba's hand. He was shocked that someone other than Jiriya was being nice to him after so long.

"Come one, lets get going." Kiba said as he waved his hand, guiding Naurto to follow him. Naruto was finally happy that he found someone who was willing to be kind to him after so long.


	2. First Period (Enter Kakashi-Sensei)

**Chapter 2**

"Well this is your first period class." Kiba announced as they walked into a science classroom "This is also my first period, too." Naruto looked around, amazed with all of the high-tech stuff that was lined up against the walls. '_They didn't even have most of this stuff at my old school._' He thought as he walked down the side of the class.

"Hey," Kiba said. Naruto looked up, thinking Kiba was talking to him. "What's up, Shino?" Kiba walked over to a shadowy figure in the corner of the classroom. The boy's face was shadowed in mystery by a pair of black sun glasses and the hood of his coat looming on his head, shadowing the rest of his face.

"Hello." Shino said coldly. He looked over at Naruto. "Who's the new kid?"

"Shino, this is Uzumaki, Naruto. Naruto, this is Aburame, Shino." Kiba introduced. Naruto walked over to Shino and stuck out his hand. Shino looked reluctant at first, but accepted Naruto's gesture and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Shino said, retracting his hand and sticking it in his coat pocket.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Naruto replied.

The three boys stayed in the classroom and chatted until the bell rang. "Sorry, I forgot to show you the rest of your classes." Kiba said as he took a seat in between Naruto and Shino. "Can I see your schedule?"

"It's fine." Naruto said as he dug in his pocket for his schedule and handed it to Kiba.

"OK, we have all of the same classes. You can just follow me." Kiba handed Naruto the schedule just as the teacher walked into the classroom. The teacher had long white hair and he wore a mask that covered the bottom portion of his face and his left eye.

"Hello, class." The man said, standing in front of the chalk board. "Welcome back to Konoha High School. My name is Hatake, Kakashi and I will be your science teacher for the year. Now I have a few rules in my classroom; 1: Never be late for class, 2: Always be prepared, 3: Never ask any dumb questions. Follow these rules and you will pass with flying colors." The teacher turned around and wrote something on the board. 'Man, this guy is strict!' Naruto thought to himself.

"You will have groups in this class, groups of three which I will assign you too. You will work with this group for the entire year, so learn to settle your differences and learn the key to teamwork." Kakashi walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and studied it. "OK, here are the groups that you will be assigned too."

Naruto sat, bored as Kakashi read the list of groups to the class. It had been about seven minutes, and Naruto was already about to pass out from boredom.

"OK, group seven; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Please stand up and present yourselves." Naruto, the boy named Sasuke, and the girl named Sakura stood up and bowed their heads at Kakashi. Naruto looked over at Sakura, she was one of the girls that he had saw earlier at the main entrance. "OK, thank you. Now for group eight; Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, please stand up and present yourselves." Kiba, Shino, and the girl named Hinata stood up. Naruto looked over at the girl named Hinata and gasped. She was the girl who he had saw on the bus ride to school. Kiba noticed this when he sat back down, and tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"So you have your eye on Hinata?" He asked jokingly. Naruto nodded in reply, blushing a bit and laughing lightly. "She is a beauty, and with how she is staring at you, I think that you have a catch." Naruto glanced over at Hinata, who was staring at him and blushing brightly, just as she had been on the bus earlier. He smiled brightly, which is how he used to get girls at his old school before they started treating him like dirt. Hinata gasped and looked hurriedly looked away, her face becoming redder that it was before. Naruto looked back at his desk, appearing sad.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Kiba said encouragingly. "Hinata is just a little shy as all. You guys will get to know each other soon, I promise you." Someone tapped Kiba on the shoulder. He turned around, and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Do you have something that you would wish to share with the rest of the class Mr. Inuzuka, Mr. Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked sternly. Most of the class snickered, but Sasuke and Sakura sighed in a bothered way.

"No Sir. Sorry, Sir." The two boys said together, hoping that their actions would not land them into detentions.

"If you say so," Kakashi replied. He walked back to the front of the classroom. "Now group ten. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." The two boys who Naruto had seen sitting with Kiba in the main office stood up, and the other girl who was with Hinata and Sakura at the main entrance stood up as well. 'Dang, this class is full of nice looking girls.' Naruto said to himself with a perverted look on his face.

After a little while longer of announcing groups, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Now, I am going to give you all the rest of class to acquaint yourselves with the rest of your groups and your other fellow classmates, so don't blow this because like I said earlier, these are going to be your partners for the rest of the year."

Naruto and the girl named Sakura walked over to Sasuke's desk. "Hello." Naruto said, putting out his hand. Sasuke didn't take Naruto's hand.

"Your annoying." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto's face turned red with anger. He was sick of being judged by other people who didn't even know him.

"What did you say, duck head?" Naruto asked, clenching his fists in rage.

"I said your annoying, and believe me you couldn't even land a hand on me even if you tried." Sasuke replied mockingly.

"Now now, come on you two." Sakura said, putting herself between Naruto and Sasuke. She looked at Naruto, who was starting to calm down. "My name is Haruno, Sakura. It's nice to meet you." She greeted.

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto replied, sitting in a desk next to Sasuke, who was smirking. Naruto turned to look over at Hinata, who was quiet compared to Kiba and the quiet Shino. '_I really wish I was with at least one of them instead of this Sasuke._' He thought to himself.


End file.
